Wisdom of the Waters
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if Percy not only found out about his powers years before coming to camp but used that to motivate himself and improve. Movie ages, smarter Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm using the ages from the movies for this story instead of the book ages but follow the book world more than that of the movies.**

**AN2: This is a smarter, and more cunning Percy that is far more mature than in cannon.**

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter one

-Introduction-

Power, it is the great divider and can shape the destinies of man and god alike. Power divides people into the strong and the weak and Darwin was right about one thing, the strong survive…and the weak fall. I discovered my power when I was six years old and was learning how to swim at a local YMCA with my mother, I had slipped under the water and ended up gasping in shock which led me to realize that I could breathe underwater. I experimented with this whenever I was alone and discovered that I could breathe for as long as I wanted to under water and that water, the cleaner the better, could actually heal my injuries as well as give me an energy boost. At the age of seven I discovered my ability to control water with my mind and I spent as much time as I could trying to master this in all of my different forms as well as to think of different ways to use it. It was around that time that I began to try and improve my grades and find ways around my limitations of ADHD and Dyslexia. I ended up using books on CD to and started trying to mature which made my mom very happy, my stepdad Gabe not so much as it just emphasized his stupidity. At the age of ten I started taking martial arts lessons at the YMCA and was no longer pushed around by Gabe.

When I was sixteen I was with my high school on a field trip to the museum at the ancient Greek exhibit. During lunch I had lost my temper and used my water control, or hydromancy as I liked to call it, and shoved Nancy Bobofit into the water. Afterwards my Algebra teacher Ms. Dodds took me back into the exhibit hall alone and that is where this story starts.

-Percy-

Did I do something wrong Ms. Dodds?" he asked on edge as he had always felt something off from the math teacher which he attributed to his powers which he hadn't told anybody about, who would take him seriously if he did?

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket as she faced him, "Did you really think you would get away with it?" she demanded.

Slowly he began to prepare myself for a fight as he figured the woman was demented, "I have no idea what you're talking about Ms. Dodds." he said firmly.

"Tell me where it is and you will suffer less pain." the woman continued, completely ignoring what he had just said.

"Still have no idea what's coming out of your mouth teach." he snapped, his sarcasm showing up in spades.

"Times up." Ms. Dodds said almost gleeful and then the weirdest thing he had ever seen happened, and this is coming from the guy who can control water. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals while her fingers stretched and turned into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery, bat like wings. She wasn't anywhere near human, she was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was looked ready to slice him, and anyone nearby, to ribbons laughing all the while.

Just as she lunged at him however his Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, showed up and yelled "What ho Percy!" while throwing a ballpoint pen that turned into a gleaming bronze sword in his hand.

Smirking he used the sword and quickly cut the surprised monster down causing her to explode into golden sand. "Good thing those martial arts lessons included a few on how to use a weapon." he muttered softly, testing the weight of the sword before pushing a button on the cross guard causing it to shrink back down into a pen only for him to click it and return it to sword form. After playing with the sword by making it change back and forth a few times he pocketed the pen and walked back out. Noticing Mr. Brunner eating an apple while reading his book he walked up and asked "Mr. Brunner, could I talk to you in private for a moment?".

"Of course Percy," Mr. Brunner said but he could tell that the paralyzed teacher was at least somewhat nervous "lead on.".

Nodding he walked off and heard Mr. Brunner wheeling behind him until they were back in the still empty exhibit hall. Turning back towards the teacher he asked "What's with the pen-sword Mr. Brunner?".

"I don't know what you…" Mr. Bruner began before he held up a hand to cut him off and showed the man that he knew how the pen worked. Sighing in defeat Mr. Brunner asked "How are you so calm about this and how much do you know?".

"I've spent several years practicing meditation to get a better grip on my emotions," he said simply "and all I know is that Ms. Dodds was some demonic creature that tried to kill me but got her ass handed to her.".

"So you don't know you're a demigod?" Mr. Bruner asked shocked before wincing at what he let slip.

"A demigod huh?" he asked testing the word out "That would explain all the powers.". When he saw his teacher's stunned face he sarcastically said "Oh come on, I can't be the first demigod. At least one of us would have discovered our powers by accident at some point.".

Mr. Brunner just looked at him sheepishly before launching into a quick explanation about the world of gods and monsters and the fact that his father was a god and he would have to come to a special camp. Nodding he told him, "Alright but I'll have to say goodbye to my mother first.".

"I'll send Grover with you." Mr. Brunner said firmly.

"Is he another demigod?" he asked curious, wondering what Olympian was his scared friend's parent.

"Satyr." was the one word reply as the teacher wrote him a quick note excusing him and Grover to leave.

Nodding he walked back outside and grabbed Grover before walking towards the cabs, "Come on goat boy," he whispered quietly "I know about being a demigod and I'm heading home for a minute to say goodbye to my mother."

His startled friend jumped in surprise before seeing Mr. Brunner nod at us which calmed the 'satyr' down. They quickly hopped a cab and drove to his mom's candy shop and her boss let them have a few minutes to talk to her alone. "Hey Mom." He said hugging her once the three of us were alone.

"Percy," his mom pulled him into a tight embrace "what are you doing here?".

"I came to say goodbye for now," he told her sadly "I'm about to go to Camp Half-Blood.".

At these words his mother looked both depressed and a little wary, "So you know?" she asked me.

"I know the basics but I wanted to say goodbye." He answered causing her to nod tearfully.

"Your father would be so proud of you Percy." she told him as she pulled him into another hug. After a moment she gave a watery chuckle "At least this way I can file for a divorce from Gabe. I was only married to him to use his stench to cover up your demigod scent. I know a demigod in the divorce department that your father introduced me to who can speed things up.".

Nodding he gave his Mom one last hug and promised to write before heading out with Grover and calling a cab to take them to Camp. Grover had the cab driver let us out about a mile away from the entrance due to some illusion boundary called 'the mist' and they walked towards the entrance in companionable silence. When the giant pine tree that Grover told him was the boundary came in sight however he heard a roar of some creature before it burst out from the trees. It was a minatour, it stood ten feet tall wearing nothing but a loincloth as it charged them. Running forward he ducked under the first strike and threw a punch that was enhanced by the water molecules in the air into the beast's side causing it to stumble in surprise before straightening. Grinning he waited as it charged again and grabbed it by the horns, using a thin glove of water over his hands to enhance his strength, stopping it in its tracks before sending his water reinforced knee up into its jaw sending it flying back sans its horns. Before it could recover he ran forward and drove the horns into its skull.

Once the monster dissolved into golden dust, with the horns remaining, he turned back to look at my shell-shocked friend. "Well what are you waiting for Grover?" he asked grinning "Let's go.".

Shaking out of his stupor Grover followed him to a big house at the bottom of the hill where Mr. Brunner and some blonde girl with grey eyes were waiting. "So this is the kid that beat a Kindly One?" the girl asked once we were close.

"And Pasiphae's Son just now." Grover added meekly pointing to the horns.

"Kindly One?" he asked confused.

"The torturers of the lord of the Dead." Mr. Brunner said with a wince.

"Oh you mean a Fury." He said understanding.

"Don't say their names you fool!" the blonde girl snapped at me looking around warily, "Saying their names will get their attention on us.".

At that he rolled my eyes at the statement's sheer stupidity, "Look Blondie," he said getting a glare "it's just a word. It's the meaning of the word that matters, not an arrangement of letters. Do you think that when you call a Fury a Kindly one or refer to the minatour as Pasiphae's Son that they are fooled into thinking that you aren't speaking of them? It's a mistake to assume your enemies are ignorant and you are clever.".

When he finished his mini speech Chiron looked interested, Grover looked amazed, and the blonde girl simply huffed and stormed off making him roll his eyes. After that Mr. Brunner revealed himself to be Chiron, the trainer from legends and explained to him about the day to day running's of the camp. When Chiron talked about Capture the Flag he grinned and asked "Who's the best blacksmith in camp that is friendly and respectful to newbies?".

Thinking Chiron told him, "That would be Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. Why?".

In response he gave Chiron a shark like grin which made the centaur shudder "Well I'm going to need a special weapon for this game Friday and I intend to have a lot of fun with it too.", and with that he turned and headed out to find the son of Hephaestus.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To make myself perfectly clear, the pairing for this story will NOT be Percy/Annabeth or Percy/Athena so sorry to disappoint of that was what you were hoping for.**

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 2

-Percy-

Shortly after telling the ancient centaur his intentions Grover had run after him, wanting to make sure that he didn't get lost trying to find this 'Beckendorf' guy. "What sort of weapon are you going to ask Beckendorf to make for you?" Grover asked intrigued "and how do you know he'll even agree to make it?".

"For the what, that my friend shall remain a surprise." He grinned when Grover began sulking "As for your second question, I'm going to work out a deal with the guy, find out what he wants and what I'm willing to give and then negotiate. You know, a business deal.".

"Why do I feel that whatever you have planned is going to have a major fallout later?" Grover groaned.

"Because it probably will goat boy," he said cheerfully, not paying any attention to his friend's glare at the nickname "but that's what make it fun.".

"You're insane." Grover deadpanned at him as they got to the forge.

"You just now figured that out?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before walking inside. As he stepped in he saw a towering African-American teenager with ripped jeans, an orange t-shirt that had the sleeves torn off, and his hair in dreadlocks that were tied back talking to a girl who was in black jeans and an orange spaghetti-strap tank top.

The moment they stepped in the duo turned towards them with a raised eyebrow as the girl asked "Grover, who's this?".

"Beckendorf, Lou," Grover began nervously "this is Percy Jackson, a new camper. Percy meet Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and leader of Cabin nine, as well as Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate who doesn't have a cabin here.".

"Who's your parent?" Lou asked curiously as he shook hands with the duo.

"Don't know for sure but I do have control over several of my powers which limit it down," he said with a shrug "but quick question…am I the _only _one who discovered their powers before they were told about being a demigod? It seems like something more kids would find when they were little.".

"Some powers aren't as…_flashy_ as others," Beckendorf said with a shrug "I was always good with my hands but never realized it was due to who my father was…Lou here found her powers when she was a little kid reading Harry Potter and tried to stun her cousin and actually knocked the person out with a blast of red light.".

"It was an accident!" Lou exclaimed, the girl's face turning bright red in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" Beckendorf asked, curiosity evident in the smith's voice.

"I was hoping to make a deal with you to get a weapon for the game Friday," he said grinning "and if Lou here can do magic then my idea just got even better…assuming you two would be willing to help out that is.".

"I'm willing to at least listen," Lou said with a shrug as Beckendorf nodded in agreement "at the very least we can point you in the right direction if we can't help your or chose not to.".

Grinning he asked Grover to wait outside as he really did want the weapon to be a surprise and, after promising his friend to take the Satyr to a place with great Enchiladas when they had the chance, the Satyr walked outside the forge.

About a half hour later he walked back out with a stretch as he noticed Grover trying to practice a set of reed pipes near the entrance "I didn't know you played the pipes," he said surprised "you any good?".

"All Satyrs play," Grover said proudly before that pride vanished and he could practically feel the depression pouring off his friend "but I'm not very good.".

"You'll get there G-Man," he said reassuringly, slapping his friend on the back with a grin "and who knows, maybe your real talent is something besides playing the pipes.".

"Yeah, maybe." Grover sighed dejectedly, clearly not believing him.

Frowning he reached over and slapped Grover upside the head "None of that," he scolded the shocked Satyr "if you think like that, think you can't do anything, then that's all you'll ever be able to do. Be confident, believe that your skill is out there and you just have to find it. And if you want to be good at the Pipes but don't have a lot of natural talent…then just work at it. Find a way around whatever is holding you back or simply break through it. You're only as limited as your own perseverance.".

"That's good advice," a voice called from behind him as he noticed Beckendorf and Lou exiting the forge in excitement "you should listen to the newbie Grover, he's smarter than a lot of the Athena campers here.".

"It's less about how much knowledge a person has and more about how they use it," he said shaking his head "while I do have a lot of intelligence I prefer cunning so that I can actually use what I have.".

"Well I'm sure we can have your request ready by Friday Percy," Lou said with a massive grin "but you do remember the deal don't you?".

"Yeah, yeah," he said grinning "I help Beckendorf here in the forge where I can as his payment while for you I help you get into better physical shape and agree to go on a date with you.".

"That's right…wait what!" Lou yelled as she caught what he added at the end while Beckendorf and Grover howled with laughter "Why you…I….I didn't…FINE! Pick me up at the big house tomorrow night at eight, be sure to have something planned.", before the daughter of the goddess of magic walked off, leaving him and his friends gaping at her.

"What just happened?" he asked confused.

"You just got yourself with the lovely Lou Ellen Percy," Beckendorf said with a grin, the massive blacksmith shaking off his stupor "way to go!".

"I did _not _see that coming." Grover said in shock.

"I don't think an oracle could have seen that coming." He retorted, getting another laugh from the guys before Beckendorf rushed off to get started on his request and Grover continued to give him the 'grand tour'. "Okay," he said as they made their way over to the cabins "I've met you, Chiron, Beckendorf, my date for tomorrow, and that blonde girl who had way too big of an ego. Is there anybody else I should know about right now?".

"Well for starters you'll be staying in the Hermes Cabin until you get claimed," Grover explained, pointing to a rather old and worn down looking cabin "the cabin leader there is Luke Castellan so I'll introduce you to him when I see him. Also you should look out for…oh Styx.".

As they entered the semi-circle of cabins he saw a girl walking towards them with a pair of thuggish looking guys behind her. The girl was extremely beautiful with brown hair that had some tied back and some allowed to hand down, forest green eyes, and a soft white complexion. But the sword at her back, the deadly prowl in her walk, and the confident smirk on her lips showed that this girl, while beautiful, was just as deadly. **(AN: To those of you who've figured it out, yes I'm using her Movie image rather than the one the books used as I liked her character better in the movies.)**. "Well look here," the girl said with a smirk as she walked over to the group "a new arrival…just in time for the _initiation._".

"G-go away Clarisse." Grover stuttered in fear.

"Grover," he asked calmly "who is this?".

"Clarisse," the girl said confidently "the daughter of Ares.".

"The war god?" he asked, wanting to make sure he had his mythology right.

"What of it?" one of the thugs behind Clarisse asked with a growl, gripping a mace while the second thug copied the actions of the first.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug "I just wanted to make sure I knew where to go when I wanted a good spar.".

"Wait what?" Clarisse asked confused.

Giving her his shark like grin he explained "I've been doing martial arts training for six years…I've found that I love being able to have a fight against a good opponent and, to be honest, the only monsters I've been able to fight have been rather easy to dispatch.".

Laughing heartily Clarisse slapped him on the back "I like this newbie!" she said with a grin "He not only pays respect to Ares but can fight as well? So what monsters were they?".

"A fury and the Minotaur," he said shrugging "beat the Fury with a few sword strokes and didn't even get a scratch…beat the minotaur with my bare hands. Grover was there if you don't believe me.".

"I saw the whole thing," Grover confirmed, his friend's fear seemingly diminished when Clarisse gave her approval "I swear on the River Styx what he said was true.".

"I bet he's a child of Ares," the first thug said with a rather dim grin "only our cabin has real fighters.".

"Yeah I know that I'm not an Ares kid," he said with a shrug "while I don't know my dad's exact identity I do know what type of domain that he has due to discovering my powers several years ago. So far the only ones I've told are Beckendorf and Lou as they're working on a weapon idea I had for the games Friday.".

"Okay," Clarisse said, her grin wide at this point "you respect Ares, you can fight, you clearly have the guts to go in a fight without a care in the world, and you actually enjoy combat…anything else I should know about?".

"He outsmarted Annabeth." Grover piped in nervously as Clarisse gaped at him before laughing happily.

"Okay I've made my decision," Clarisse said happily "not only am I exempting you from the initiation…you got to take me on a date the day after tomorrow. Pick me up at eight o'clock and be sure to have a plan. Bye." And before he could respond Clarisse turned and walked off, the two thugs following after her, and the small crowed that had assembled dispersed.

Sighing he turned to his shocked friend "Who do you think is going to hurt me more, Lou or Clarisse?".

"That's a hard one," Grover admitted "one will ram a spear up your ass and the other will use magic to make your life miserable…glad I'm not you right now.".

"Some friend you are." He groused as the tour resumed but he was now more focused on how to avoid two powerful demigod girls from killing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright everybody, the poll for which girl will be paired with Percy in 'The REAL Guardian of the Hunt' closes tomorrow so if you haven't voted yet, do so now.**

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 3

-Percy-

For most demigods, their first tour around the Camp was is one of their greatest memories, seeing the canoeing lake for the first time, the cabins, the woods, and every other amazing sight was always burned into their memory…he would be the exception as he was too busy trying to think of a way to save his ass from a beating from two pissed off demigoddesses. "Dude," Grover asked as they continued the 'tour' "why are you so scared? You killed the freaking Minotaur with your bare hands…er…knee.".

"I actually studied Greek Myth…er…history dude," he retorted before shuddering "the goddesses are some of the most dangerous, terrifying, and vengeful beings I've ever heard of and it's a good chance demigoddesses are the same way.".

"Good point…" Grover said with a wince before slapping a hand to his back "I'll be sure to write you a nice eulogy.".

"You're an ass." He stated simply before an idea hit him and he took off running towards the big house, a confused yet amused Grover following behind. Running up the steps he saw Chiron playing a card game, he was pretty sure it was pinochle, with a chubby man in a Hawaiian shirt. "Chiron!" he yelled as he got close "You gotta save me!".

"Save you?" the confused centaur asked "From what?".

"He's in danger of Lou Ellen and Clarisse both giving him a beating." Grover explained with a shrug while Chiron groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose and the man in the Hawaiian shirt chuckled.

"What did you do Percy?" Chiron asked in exasperation.

"It wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed before telling Chiron how he had made the joke with Lou about her requesting a date as part of their deal only for her to actually decide to do so before leaving and then running into Clarisse who basically ordered a date.

"I don't know whether to congratulate you and give you twenty man points or to say a prayer and prepare your funeral." The man in the Hawaiian shirt said with a laugh, raising the can of Diet coke he was drinking in a mocking salute. **(AN: The 'twenty man points' thing was something funny I saw in another fic and wanted to use it here as a little laugh. Kudos go to 'Older than Time' and his story 'Squad 7 and their accidental instructor')**.

"You're as bad as Grover." He deadpanned while said goat snickered next to him "And I don't think I can have any 'man points' unless this situation ends without me becoming a eunuch.".

"So what do you expect me to do?" Chiron asked, thinly veiled amusement still clear in the ancient teacher's voice.

"You're good at peace negotiations right?" he pleaded "Save me!".

"And what do I get in return?" Chiron asked with a smirk "I heard about your idea of making 'business deals' with other campers for alliances and other things you need. I'd like to see how well you do.".

At those words his posture changed, going from pleading to tall and proud, his very presence oozing confidence and authority that caused even the man in the Hawaiian shirt to sit up slightly. "Here's my first offer," he stated in a formal business like tone, "you act as a mediator and negotiator to diffuse the situation that has arisen between myself and the demigoddesses Clarisse La Rue and Lou Ellen and, in return, I will show you several different possible ways for various demigods and demigoddesses to use their powers as well as ways to train them.".

"Add in that you will help me implement said training and you have a deal." A clearly eager Chiron added to which he nodded and shook hands with the centaur before his posture relaxed and he gave the immortal a grin.

Before he could say anything else he heard two familiar feminine voices yell out angrily "Percy!" causing Grover to yelp and dive underneath the card table while he sighed at his friends antics.

"Note to self," he said as he saw the two pissed of demigoddesses charging towards the big house "toughen up Grover when I'm no longer in mortal peril.".

-Lou Ellen-

-A few minutes before-

Lost in thought, the daughter of the goddess of magic wandered around the various cabins, thinking about her upcoming date the next day and smiling softly as she remembered Percy's shell-shocked face when she had turned what he had intended to be a joke around on him. When he had first walked in with Grover she had thought he was cute enough but wondered why he was in the forge as it was an area most newbies avoided unless they were Hephaestus kids which Percy clearly wasn't. She had been shocked when he had asked to set up a 'business deal' between her, Beckendorf, and himself but she was pretty happy about how it had turned out. When he had pulled his little joke on her she had been embarrassed at first before deciding to actually go along with it and see how it went…that and his shocked face was too funny.

As she passed by the Aphrodite cabin she heard arguing and, turning, saw Clarisse arguing with Silena Beauregard "I don't need help getting ready for my date!" Clarisse yelled at the head of the Aphrodite cabin "So stop asking!".

"You got a date Clarisse?" she asked in surprise causing the two girls to turn to her "I didn't think you liked anyone here at camp.".

"That's because he wasn't at camp before today," Clarisse said shaking her head "I met him earlier today and I have to say he's quite the catch for me. He's strong, intelligent, enjoys a good fight, and is handsome as well.".

"Not bad," she said with a nod to the other girl "I didn't realize there were two new guys here though.".

"Two?" Clarisse and Silena asked in confusion.

"I met with a new guy named Percy Jackson and have a date set up with him for tomorrow.".

The moment those words left her lips she saw Clarisse stiffen while Silena backed away quickly as the daughter of Ares drew her spear as she growled "I was talking about Percy." Causing her to stiffen before they both yelled out at angrily "Percy!" before taking off towards the big house where she had seen him go earlier.

-Percy-

-Present-

Sighing he stood next to Chiron and hoped that the ancient teacher would be able to calm down the situation. Within moments the two girls reached the big house as they growled angrily "You're dead Jackson!" Clarisse yelled, brandishing her spear which he noted was crackling with electricity.

"Girls stop that this instant!" Chiron ordered causing them to blink in surprise at the suddenly commanding centaur "Percy realized that this situation could get very violent very quickly so he asked me to help settle this dispute peacefully.".

"But he's two timing us!" Lou called out angrily.

"According to Percy while he can be held responsible for his arranged date with Lou, having put forth the idea even if only in jest, he can't be held responsible for you Clarisse as you simply told him that he would be going on a date with you two days from now before walking off, not giving him a chance to say anything on the matter.".

"So I should be pissed at Clarisse?" Lou asked in confusion causing said demigoddess to turn towards her angrily.

"You expect me to give up the first strong guy who actually respect my cabin? Hades no!" the daughter of the war god growled angrily, all her anger now directed at Lou who's hands began crackling with magic.

"I had him first boar breath!" Lou snarled, the two girls territorial instincts kicking in which was something he assumed came from diving patronage seeing as how several of the myths showed the gods cursing or fighting mortals due to them feeling like their territory was encroached upon.

"You could always share him." The man in the Hawaiian shirt offered in a bored tone causing him to turn.

"Okay," he asked in exasperation "who exactly are you anyway?".

"Didn't see the orientation video?" the man asked while he frowned and shook his head "I'm the camp Director, Mr. D or, as you may know me, Dionysus.".

"God of Wine, revelry, and madness." He said, remembering what he had learned from studying mythology which got a nod from said god "I'll be sure to stay on your good side then…I'd rather avoid going crazy…well crazier.".

"I like this one!" Mr. D said with a happy grin before turning to Chiron "Why can't you find more demigods like Percy here?".

"Y-you said his name right!" Clarisse stated in shock, the spear falling from the shocked demigoddesses' limp fingers while Lou's magic fizzled out "You never get anyone's name right!".

"He's respectful." Dionysus said with a shrug as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"His idea has merit though!" Grover spoke up from under the table causing him to sigh before reaching under and dragging his half-goat friend out by the ear, the satyr yelping all the while.

Before he could try to diffuse the catastrophe that Mr. D prepared the two girls huddled up and began whispering fervently between each other for several minutes while he and Grover watched nervously, studiously ignoring the snickering god and centaur behind them. Eventually though the two girls turned back towards him and Lou began "The two dates are still on," she explained "you'll date each of us alternatively for a while until you decide which of us you'd like to date more and, when you make a decision, you can tell us.".

"So no sharing?" Grover asked with a smug grin which quickly vanished when he slapped his friend upside the head.

"Maybe." Clarisse said with a shrug which was backed up by Lou while he, and the rest of the guys on the porch, gaped at the girls in shock before the two demigoddesses walked back to the cabins.

Turning to Grover, Chiron, and Dionysus he asked "Did that really just happen?".

"Fifty man points for Percy!" a laughing Dionysus called, the ancient god falling out of his chair due to the force of it while Chiron and Grover snickered.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and stared each of them in the eye "Grover," he began causing his friend to gulp "I will get my revenge on you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will have vengeance.".

"C-come on man," Grover pleaded "cut me some slack here!".

Ignoring the pleading Satyr he turned to Dionysus and Said "I already said I didn't want to get on your bad side and I mean it…you're the god of madness and the freaking camp director…you not only have the power to make my life hell but ample time to do it.".

"Wise decision Percy Jackson." Dionysus said with a grin before going back to his card game.

"And as for you Chiron I simply have one statement that will act as sufficient payback." He said with a smirk.

"And that would be?" Chiron asked warily.

"What you made me promise in exchange for your help…" he answered smugly "I was going to give you anyway." Before he turned and walked off towards the lake, leaving a shell-shocked centaur behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A little note to those wondering why Percy was so respectful to Mr. D and why Mr. D's personality was the way it was: I'm making this Percy a lot more intelligent than he was in canon, something I'm sure you've realized by now, and while he wouldn't give a shit about insulting, say, Athena as he doesn't see her as that big of a threat he can tell that Dionysus could, and would, drive him mad with his power as the legends spoke of if insulted so he treats the god with respect. Mr. D I see as just a man that is tired of being disrespected by campers who don't see 'wine' as a good domain and mock him so he makes them miserable. **

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 4

-Percy-

Breathing deeply he gazed out onto the ocean, the water calming him as it always had, likely due to the connection to his father, whatever god that may be. After Chiron had helped him settled the dispute the previous day Grover had resumed his tour, showing him the last few areas before taking him to the cabins so he could see where he would be staying, once again running into that girl with the big ego, Annabeth, who was talking to a guy outside the cabin Grover was taking him to.

-Flashback-

"Yo, Luke!" Grover called out as they walked over, both Annabeth and the now named Luke sending a smile at the Satyr before they turned to him, their happy expressions turning into a scowl on the face of the daughter of Athena and a curious look on 'Luke's' face.

"Sup Grover," Luke said with a nod and wave "this guy a new camper?".

"Yeah," Grover said with a grin "he's the strongest one I've ever seen and has survived something more dangerous than any other demigod here.".

"And what would that be?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow, the older boy clearly trying to hide his intrigue.

"He survived having both Clarisse and Lou baying for his blood, the two thinking he was two timing them, and ended up with them agreeing to both date him until he decides who he wants to date more and possibly end up sharing him." Grover said with a grin.

"Damn!" Luke said, shock clear on the older camper's face "What else have you managed to do?".

"Let's see," he said as he held up his hand to tick things off on his fingers "I bested the minotaur and a fury in single combat, outwitted Chiron, gained the respect of Dionysus, and outsmarted Goldie Locks over here." He finished by jerking a thumb in Annabeth's direction causing her to scowl.

"Don't' say the names!" Luke yelled nervously.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told Goldie Locks," he said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation "it's just a word. It's the meaning of the word that matters, not an arrangement of letters. Do you think that when you call a Fury a Kindly one or refer to the Minotaur as Pasiphae's Son that they are fooled into thinking that you aren't speaking of them? It's a mistake to assume your enemies are ignorant and you are clever.".

"They're just dumb monsters!" Annabeth snarled "They aren't intelligent or clever so no, they _wouldn't_ be able to figure out we aren't speaking of them.".

"And how do you know?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Have you ever spoken to a monster? Have you ever seen actually proof of your opinion? And how can 'all monsters be dumb' when several were hailed in their legends for their intelligence? Just suck it up, shut of your ego, and admit you were wrong already.".

"I'm not wrong!" she yelled, stamping her foot petulantly before storming off somewhere else.

"Well," he said calmly "she's dramatic." Causing Grover to slap a palm to his face in exasperation.

"Percy," Grover deadpanned "you are the most over the top person I've ever met and you call her dramatic?".

"I just know how to put on a good show and entertain," he said with a shrug "I'm not a self-absorbed drama queen with an inflated sense of one's own importance.".

"Sounds like a budding romance to me." Luke offered with a smirk causing him to scowl in disgust.

"I like women who are strong and self-confident," he said shaking his head "I can't stand girls that ave an overinflated ego and refuse to admit that they're wrong simply because they believe themselves infallible.".

"Besides," Grover added with a smirk "you already have your hands full with Clarisse and Lou.".

"I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet," the guy, Luke, spoke up with a sheepish chuckle "the name's Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, head of cabin eleven along with being camp leader.".

"Percy Jackson," he said as he shook the guy's proffered hand "son of an, as of yet, unknown god, potential boyfriend for Clarisse and Lou, and all around badass.".

"Not gonna put the fury or minotaur in your title?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Those weaklings?" he asked with a snort "Why would I? I've had better fights with mortals…then again I don't use my powers when sparing against mortals so that might be why.".

"You're insane." Grover sighed.

"Maybe that's why Mr. D and I get along so well," he suggested with a shrug before he heard a conch horn off in the distance "and please tell me that's dinner.".

"Yeah," Luke said with a laugh "it is. Let's get going.".

After gathering the rest of Cabin Eleven they all made their way down to the open air dining pavilion where he was seated at the over-crowded table causing him to sigh, wishing he could use his powers to make a water seat but he knew it would be a waste to reveal them before the game Friday. As they were being given their food he noticed the campers all walk over to a brazier and putting in a portion of their meals, faintly hearing prayers as he realized that they were sacrifices to the gods. Walking over when it was his turn he scraped off a decent portion of his meal and silently offered a prayer of thanks to Dionysus, who he faintly noticed stiffening in his seat, as well as one to his father, asking who the god was and why he had never spoken to him before.

As he walked back to the Hermes table he was sure he felt a faint whisper of something in the back of his mind but pushed it off when it was too faint to discern as he sat down, silently praying to his father that he would try to talk again later.

-End Flashback-

"Father," he prayed softly "if you're there, if you're listening, I want to know…why? Why could you never be there when I was growing up…what stopped you?". To his surprise though the water in front of him began swirling around until a portion rose from the surface of the lake to show a lightning bolt causing him to ask "Zeus? Zeus prevented you?" causing the 'lightning bolt' to turn into a blank head that nodded. Getting an idea of what might have happened he asked "Does he stop all gods from being with their kids?" causing the head to nod again which made him scowl.

Suddenly realizing something he asked "Is this a loophole around his law or are you just ignoring him now?" and the face turned into a floating ring causing him to nod, getting the picture that it was a loophole.

"Why haven't you claimed me yet?" he asked as he sat down on the bank, surprised at how calmly he was able to process this method of 'talking' to his father. In response the water formed the two 'theatre' masks causing him to ask in clarification "Waiting for the most dramatic moment?" which caused the head to return and nod happily while he sighed in amused exasperation.

"One last thing dad before I go," he began as the water turned into a liquid replica of the 'thinker' statue causing him to snort in amusement before continuing "I have a date planned with Lou Ellen tonight and I was planning on taking her on a little picnic on the lake. I was wondering if you could provide a boat and maybe ask Poseidon to not sink us.". In response the 'thinker' nodded and seemed to 'concentrate', although how water could have emotion confused the hell of out him, before a small whistle appeared from the water and floated up into his hand. "Blow this to summon the boat?" he asked and got a nod from the water statue causing him to grin "You're the man…er…god Dad!" he said cheerfully while the statue waved goodbye and collapsed back into the surface of the lake while he went to the kitchens to prepare a picnic dinner for his date tonight.

-Seven forty five that night-

Walking up to the big house he saw Chiron standing on the front porch, the ancient centaur telling him "She's in room 3A." causing him to nod, having learned from Lou that the big house housed the demigods who were born to non-Olympian parents but chose not to stay in the Hermes cabin.

Quickly he made his way up to the designated room and knocked on the door, hearing Lou call out "Give me a moment!' while he nervously shifted from foot to foot, a bouquet of roses in his hand which he got from the Persephone campers who stayed in the Demeter Cabin.

Soon though the door opened and he gaped at what he saw, managing to stammer out "Y-you look beautiful Lou." Causing the daughter of Hecate to blush a brilliant scarlet. His date's dark brown hair was cut down to her shoulders, part of it draping over her face as it came up to the corner of her right eye, they hazel orbs sparkling in the light of the hallway. She was wearing faint pink lip gloss, black skinny jeans, and a blue spaghetti strap tank top. As he took all this in he saw her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear while nervously biting her lip cutely as he shook himself out of his stupor and handed her the bouquet of flowers, making her blush spread further. "Thank you Lou." he said before she could turn to set the flowers inside her room, causing her to turn and look at him in confusion.

"For what?" she asked in perplexion.

"For giving me this night," he said as he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles "for giving me a chance to, even if only just this once, to have the night to spend with an amazingly beautiful woman like yourself.".

As her blush increased she let out a small 'eep' before running inside her room to set her flowers in a vase before coming back out, her expression making it clear that she was trying to reign in her blush as he smiled at her softly and offered her his hand which she hesitantly took, lacing her fingers with his own as he led her down to the lake before pulling out his whistle and blowing it, causing a decent sized sailboat to rise from the water, completely dry, and rest against the shore, a gangplank ready for them while the picnic basket sat on a table next to some candles, a little gift Aphrodite gave him, according to a letter she left him she wanted to help him on his dates as his romance was entertaining.

"Percy," Lou breathed as he led her on deck, the boat pulling off seamlessly from the shore the moment they were aboard "this is amazing!".

"A little gift form dad and Aphrodite for the evening." he said as he held out her chair and helped her settle in "While dad may want to wait for the most dramatic moment to claim me he does want to do a few things for not being able to help me out over the years so he started by providing us the boat and even getting Poseidon to promise to not do anything to us for being on his domain. Aphrodite finds the situation between us and Clarisse amusing and wants to help out.".

After getting a small smile from Lou he took his own seat and began unpacking the food for them, making small talk with his date and trying to learn more about her throughout the night as she did the same to him. Finally though, as the evening drew to a close, he smiled as the last part of his surprise for her began when soft music began flowing from an orb on the boat and he offered her his hand "May I have this dance Lou?" he asked as she blushed brightly before standing up and taking it.

"I'd like that Percy." She said sincerely as they began to slowly dance across the deck, the furniture moving out of their way as they moved to the music. Just as the slow song came to a close and Lou was pressed up against him he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes that stared back into his own as he slowly leaned forward, faintly noticing her doing the same, before his eyes closed and their lips touched, an explosion of feeling pouring through him at the connection. When they pulled apart they were both lightly gasping from the powerful sensation before the turned to look at the sky when they heard a screaming noise only to see fireworks being shot from the beach into the sky that exploded with color, faintly seeing the outlines of what he thought was Grover and Beckendorf before chuckling and turning back to his date, resuming their kiss once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 5

-Percy-

"Alright," Clarisse said as they looked over a map of the Camp's Forest "we're all that's left for our team for tomorrow's match thanks to Annabeth offering some sort of payment to the other cabins for their aide.".

"Eh," he said with a shrug "we can still win this.".

"And how is that?" one of Clarisse's brothers, he was pretty sure the guy was named Mark, asked with a scowl "All we've got are the Ares Cabin, you, Grover, Lou, and the Hephaestus kids while they have every other damn camper.".

"Which puts them at a disadvantage." He said with a smirk as the others blinked in surprise.

"I was hoping to keep this under wraps a little longer but as it's needed for the planning I'll let it out now." he said as he showed the leather cuffs he wore on both wrists now "These babies are the weapons that I had Beckendorf and Lou make for me.".

"Cuffs?" Sherman, another of Clarisse's brothers, asked in confusion.

"They hold the weapon," he explained "they were enchanted by Lou to have a pocket of infinite space to hold them. As for what the weapon itself is…" he trailed off as he channeled focus into the cuffs and two celestial bronze chains shot out, both of them topped with a three fingered claw.

"Whoa!" Grover yelped in shock as his best friend leapt back when the chains began to sway around like a snake "How the hell are you controlling those?".

"I told you all that I had a decent amount of control over my powers right?" he asked with a grin "Well those powers are over water so my father is some sort of water deity who also has Poseidon's ear as he was able to get me permission from the sea god to take Lou out on the lake for our date yesterday.".

At his words Lou blushed and Clarisse looked at the daughter of Hecate with a smirk, "But how are you controlling _metal_?" Grover asked, never taking his eyes off the chains.

"They're hollow," Beckendorf explained "since Celestial bronze is almost impossible to destroy we forged them to be hollow while the inside is enchanted to draw water from the ocean so he just controls the water inside them.".

"So I can use them to grab people," he gave an example by shooting the arms forward and had it grab a nearby training dummy that one of the others brought in case a member of the group had to show their skills, ripping its head off as he yanked the chain back "and monsters before decimating them.".

"Not to mention that you can use it to swing from tree to tree to move quickly." Lou added as he nodded.

"We also made you a few other items as an experiment," Beckendorf continued as the blacksmith threw him a hip pouch "those are senbon throwing needles that were made the same way as your chains and I have some kunai at the forge waiting to have the hilts wrapped.".

"So what else do we have in our favor?" Clarisse asked, the leader of their faction trying to get the subject back on topic.

"Well with as many people as Chase haves under her command she'll have to try and keep control of them all and I'm sure a good amount of them dislike her.".

"Understatement of the century," Lou snorted "the Hermes campers dislike her apart from Luke because she insults their pranking habits, the Aphrodite campers dislike her mocking of their mother, so on and so forth. She's book smart but isn't smart enough to keep her opinions to herself when she's dealing with people who don't live their lives exactly the way she wants them to.".

"And we have a location to hide the flag that will be almost impossible for them to get to." he continued with a smirk as the others looked at him in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Clarisse asked "Chiron hasn't even told us who has what areas for the game tomorrow.".

"When I went to Mr. D to get permission for Grover to join a team as well as to allow myself to join a team of my choosing rather than whatever group Hermes Cabin allied with, I saw Chiron's map for how the forest would be divided." He explained with a shrug.

"So we have our own personal spy over here," Beckendorf said with a grin "I like it.".

"So what do we have?" Clarisse asked as she gestured him over to the map.

"This section here," he marked off that area of the map, retracting his chains as he walked over "but it also extends out into the ocean and I found a small island off the coast which is within the camp boundary. I can get a group of campers over there to act as guards before I go and recover the flag.".

"But what about the rest of us?" Clarisse asked.

"Here's my full plan," he said as he picked up the little figurines Beckendorf had made of their group "Beckendorf, his siblings, and Lou guard the flag as Lou can use magical defense to protect and hide the Island while Beckendorf and the rest of his cabin can set up Physical defenses. While they do that Grover can go with most of the Ares campers. While his nature magic doesn't exactly help people it does mess with whoever it's directed at which is what we want. They'll track down the various teams on the other side and have Grover screw with them and cause a panic. While they do that I'll go with Clarisse to get their flag.".

"Percy…" Clarisse said with a grin "I think that these games are going to be a lot more fun from now on.".

"Are we in agreement?" Lou asked and, when everyone nodded, continued "Then I'm going to head back to my room to begin making sure I have the right spells for tomorrow.".

Walking over to her he gave her a hug and a quick kiss "I'll see you later Lou," he said with a grin "don't study too hard.".

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she rolled her eyes but he could see the faint tint of pink in her cheeks "charmer. Go spend some time with Clarisse and treat her well tonight.".

"I will," he promised "have fun with your spells.".

"I'm heading out as well man," Grover said with a wave "I'm going to go talk to some of the Dryads on our side of the boundary and see if they'd be willing to help us.".

Nodding he waved goodbye to his Satyr friend as he turned to Clarisse as her brothers walked off, "Heading off to train?" he asked, nodding in the direction of her siblings.

"Yeah," she said with a nod before she smirked and strode forward with a smirk "and i think you and I have a bit to talk about mister.".

"Oh?" he asked with a grin as he strode forward "And what would that be?".

"From the look on our little sorceress' face she had the time of her life last night," Clarisse began as she pushed a finger into his chest "do you think you can keep up the momentum for our date tonight?".

"I think I can," he said with a smirk as he pulled out a pair of tickets "I got us seats at the Mets game tonight as well as permission from Mr. D to leave camp for the game."

"No way!" Clarisse said excitedly as she snatched the tickets "How'd you get these?! And how'd you even know I was a Mets fan?".

"I asked your siblings to find out what sports team you were a fan of if any," he explained "and then I went to Hermes and had him act as a middleman for me. I just had to promise him a portion of my meals in sacrifice for a while and he got me the tickets. The money for them came out of the spoils of the Fury which Hades tried to steal but was stopped by the council as it's against the ancient laws for a god to steal the spoils of war from a demigod.".

"You fenced off your spoils?" Clarisse asked in surprise as she handed back the tickets, "Why?".

"I couldn't use them and i had them sold to Hephaestus who can use the parts for different things," he said with a shrug "I think Hecate bought a few as well for some potions.".

"Well I'm looking forward to it," Clarisse said with a grin as she spun around "I'm going to go make sure my gear's ready for tonight and tomorrow. Be sure to be on time.".

As he watched her leave he muttered to himself, "I know she has to be swaying her hips like that on purpose." A belief that was only further cemented when he saw her wink at him over her shoulder.

-Seventh Inning Stretch-

"I'm going to go grab some snacks and a drink," he said to Clarisse as the longer break was called for the game "you want anything?".

"I-" she began only to pause when people started chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" around them causing them to look up at the scoreboard which now showed a video image of them with the title of 'kissing cam' above it.

"Well," he said with a smirk as Clarisse blinked in surprise at the screen "who am I to turn down our 'fans'?" before he wrapped an arm around Clarisse's waist and pulled her into a kiss. Clarisse was frozen in shock for a moment before she began to enthusiastically return the action, both of them ignoring the loud cheers they were receiving for doing so. "Whoa." He breathed out with a grin after they pulled out for air.

"I'll say," she said with a grin before she tangled her hands in his hair "forget the snacks, I have something better in mind." Before she pulled his mouth back against hers.

**AN: I'm not sure if baseball actually uses the 'kissing cam' but I thought it would be fun so I wrote it in.**


	6. Chapter 6

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 6

-Percy-

"Heroes!" Chiron called as they finished dinner before the big game "Warriors! Fall in!". Smirking he stood up from the Hermes table and walked over to the rest of his alliance, ignoring the glares being sent his way by Annabeth and the rest of her siblings. "Tonight's game has a…less than usual alliance," Chiron began grandly "Red teams currently holds the laurels and consists of the Ares cabin, the Hephaestus Cabin, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Lou Ellen.".

"Blood for the pact!" he roared as he drew a knife across his palm to let blood flow from it and into the brazier as a sacrifice to his father, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, and Hecate. This action was quickly mirrored by the rest of his Pact copied with a roar. He knew that some might think using that sort of tactic to throw off their opponents, and gain Olympian favor, was underhanded but the way he saw it, 'it's only cheating if the other guy does it'.

"Y-yes…well…the blue team consists of the other allied cabins. I have spoken to the commanders and told them how the forest is to be divided. Now, arm yourselves and prepare for combat!" Chiron instructed them, somewhat shaken at first but the centaur's voice became stronger at the end.

"Red Warriors!" Clarisse called out as well all began putting on the special equipment that Beckendorf's cabin had made for the match. It wasn't the best of the best but it was far better than the normal camp weapons the other team would be using "Brothers and Sisters of the Blood Sworn Pact! Tonight we go into battle for Honor, for Glory, and for Eternity!".

Roars met her speech as even the other team had stopped to listen like they had hoped would happen "Our enemies think that they're numbers will save them!" Clarisse continued as he and the rest of the alliance jeered at the thought. "They think that they're supposedly 'intelligent' leader will be able to bring them victory!" he openly laughed at that along with the rest of the alliance bar Grover who, while he was become disenchanted with Annabeth, still had a lingering friendship with the blonde. "They think they have Hope!" Clarisse roared as she threw her head back and their alliance met this with roars in the negative, thrusting their weapons skyward.

"They may have Numbers," Clarisse called out as they wound the speech to a close "but we have the War Sworn Children of Ares!" the Ares cabin roared in answer, "We have the children of Hephaestus and his heirs of Fire!" the Hephaestus cabin, led by Beckendorf, pounded their muscled fists against their breastplates as they roared, "We have Lou, our Empress of Enchantments!" instead of roaring Lou let out a practiced smirk and flared her magic to make it appear to pour off her form like an ominous aura, "We have Grover, a child of Nature!" Grover let out a rather feral smile that he never realized his half goat friend could pull of. "And we have Percy!" Clarisse finished "The Embodiment of Destruction!", as they had planned earlier he threw his head back and roared as loud as he could, using his power over water to send a 'pulse' through the water particles in the air that knocked the Blue team back a step but never touched his team as he released his chains, their clawed hands opening and closing, moving along like snakes.

Grabbing the banner flag he smirked at the Blue team, most of whom were shaking from their little display, and thrust it into the air "Blood Sworn!" he called out "Let's move!". Getting down to the lake front he used his whistle to summon his boat and handed the flag to Lou, "Alright guys," he said with a grin "I showed Lou the island earlier and the boat is magic so it can get you there without a problem. Just sit back, relax, and let's win us the game.".

As the Hephaestus cabin began climbing onto the boat Lou smirked and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down into a kiss which he eagerly returned, "For luck." She said as they broke for air before giving him one more quick peck and climbing aboard the boat as it pulled off.

Glancing at the smirking Grover and Ares cabin he gave a deadpan look, "Don't look at me, I ain't kissin ya for luck." He said as Clarisse snorted in amusement and the guys looked green.

"Okay," Grover agreed quickly "okay, we're leaving.".

"Do I get a kiss?" Clarisse asked playfully as the others walked off.

"Of course," he said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him "why would I be to deny?" before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. When they broke for air they heard the conch horn that signaled that the game would begin. Grinning he scooped up Clarisse as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while he unsealed his chains.

As he shot his first chain out at a tree branch and used it to begin swinging them along Clarisse giggled and kissed his cheek "You Tarzan, me Jane." She said with a laugh as he snorted, sending one of his chains out with the claws closed to form a spearhead shape to stab a passing hellhound through the heart.

"Ha ha ha," he snorted "very funny.".

"I thought it was funny," Clarisse said with as much of a shrug as she could manage as she held onto him "anyway, we should be crossing the boundary soon.".

"Right," he said with a nod before hearing a loud scream causing him to chuckle "I'm guessing Grover found his first victims…my bet is the Aphrodite Cabin.".

"Probably," Clarisse said with a smirk "one of the boundary lines is the creek shallows and the Aphrodite girls always spend the games doing their hair and gossiping by the water. The Naiads can't stand the brats so Grover probably got them to help him take them out of the match.".

"Any sign of Blues?" he asked once they crossed the boundary, his eyes peeled in front of them for anyone ahead of them while Clarisse watched over his shoulder.

"Three Hermes on our six!" Clarisse yelled as he noticed an Apollo demigod ahead of them, training an arrow at their swinging forms.

"Got it!" he yelled as he shot out one of his chains and grabbed the archer before spinning around in midair and swinging the chain out and throwing the Apollo Archer, using the demigod to bowl over the three Hermes Campers.

"Strike!" Clarisse cheered as he finished his spin and continued swinging forward.

"Any idea where Goldie locks might place the flag?" he asked Clarisse as they continued through the woods.

"Zeus' fist is the most defensible location in this part of the woods," Clarisse said after a moment, "she's the kind of person who would go over the on paper practicality of a hiding place or defense location, no matter how many people know of her preference for it.".

"Great," he grumbled "she's the literal definition of Insanity then.".

In response he got an, oh so eloquent "Huh?" from Clarisse.

"Albert Einstein," he explained "defined insanity as doing the same thing over and over but expecting different results every time.".

"Oh I am so telling her that later!" Clarisse laughed out "That is brilliant!".

"Which way am I going?" he asked, trying to get his semi-girlfriend back on track "I don't have these woods memorized yet.".

"Three o'clock," Clarisse said instantly, going from joking to her soldier mode in an instant "she'll probably be guarding the flag herself along with an Apollo Archer. She'd have sent Luke to try and get our flag so she could get some points in favor with her crush.".

"Yeah," he snorted "she acts like a little lost puppy around the guy…luckily there's a good chance that the Hermes group trying to get our flag is going towards the clearing that has some of the more aggressive Dryads that Grover managed to recruit.".

"How in the name of Hades did you pull that one off?" Clarisse asked, blinking in surprise as she pointed in the new direction he would have to go to reach the fist.

"Last night I pretended to stay up really late till I 'passed out' from exhaustion," he said with a smirk "acting like I hadn't seen the Stoll twins eyeing the folder where I was working on our 'strategies'. They bought the act hook, line, and sinker and swiped the file while I slept before putting it back after reading it.".

"You're an evil genius Percy," she said with a laugh as she kissed his cheek "and I love it!". Grinning back he shot one claw forward to continue swinging while the second was used to slam an Apollo camper against an oak tree, knocking the demigod out. "You really are the incarnation of destruction with those things," Clarisse said with a grin as she watched him take down the demigod "imagine when your control gets to the point where you can handle several at once.".

"That's going to be amazing," he admitted with a grin "but I can't get cocky. There are several monsters out there that are strong enough that I can't one-shot them, others are smart enough, then there are those that are both.".

"That's why you have me and Lou," Clarisse said with a shrug "anything you can't shred we'll tear apart. Your ass is ours and we aren't letting some dried up old monster take away what's ours!".

"Glad to hear that I'm such a hot commodity," he laughed before noticing a shape in the distance "that the Fist?".

"Yep," Clarisse said with a grin as she pulled out a small spyglass "and I see Goldie locks, the flag, and an Apollo guy preparing to shoot at us.".

"On it." he said, ripping a branch out of a tree and using it as a shield to stop the arrow. Getting an idea he dropped to the ground and used his chain to hurl the branch, "Special delivery!" he called out as he set down Clarisse and they took off running towards the flag.

"You want Goldie locks or Hawkeye?" he asked as they ran, Annabeth preparing her dagger by the flag while the archer tried to shoot him but for each arrow to be stopped by some piece of debris he picked up with his claws.

"You can have Goldie," Clarisse said with a grin "consider it a thank you gift for the great date last night.".

"I thought my thank you gift was the kiss you gave me when I dropped you off at your cabin?" he asked as he slammed his chains into the ground to go airborne.

"That I did for me." Clarisse responded with a laugh before she used her spear to swat aside the Apollo Camper's bow and began trying to disable her opponent.

Laughing faced off against a snarling Annabeth and used his claws to mimic a 'bring it' motion as she let out a yell and ran at him, slashing with her knife as he dodged each slash. As much as he hated it he had to admit that the brat had some talent with her dagger but her movements were predictable, no matter how clean they were. "You know what your problem is Chase?" he asked calmly as he bobbed and weaved around her slashes, his arms clasped behind his back while he used his claws to trip her up and taunt her.

"What?" she snarled, attempting to give him a nice face scar.

"You lack imagination," he said before he ducked under her slash and shot out with a palm strike to her stomach, lightly enhanced by the water molecules in the air, as she was blasted back only go stop when his chains grabbed her and lifted her up "you can't do anything you haven't read in a book or come up with any truly original strategies. You have intelligence but not the wisdom to use it…that is why you fail." Before flinging the girl at the Apollo Camper who was panting and on his last legs.

"Come on Claire," he said with a grin as he handed her the flag while she resumed her position holding on to him "let's win this.".


	7. Chapter 7

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 7

-Percy-

Grinning he got closer and closer to the boundary, Clarisse still wrapped around him as she clutched the flag, hearing the yells of battle in the distance as the dryads that Grover recruited 'captured' the Hermes group. Seeing the boundary he flung himself forward with his chains as he crossed it flying, his chains slamming into the ground to stop his fall and hold him up into the air as a group of battling campers at the creek stared up in awe as Clarisse held the flag aloft in victory.

The moment they crossed the boundary they heard the conch horn blow as the sounds of battle in the distance dwindled away and Lou brought the Hephaestus cabin over to them in a flash of light, using a spell she had placed on his bracers so that she could teleport to him no matter where he was.

"Winners!" Chiron declared as more and more of the campers arrived, those wearing the red of the Blood Sworn Alliance cheering at their victory while the blue team either glared at them or looked down dejected.

Right as the last camper had walked into the clearing he felt something rush over him and heard the assembled demigods, and even Chiron, gasp in shock as he stared up at the holographic trident that floated above his head for a few moments before fading away. "It is determined!" Chiron declared, the ancient centaur bowing as much as physically possible with a horse half "All hail Perseus Jackson! Son of Poseidon, god of the Seas, Storms, Earthquakes, and the father of horses!".

Before he could say anything, or ask people to stop bowing, the water from the ocean began to glow with a faint emerald light before a small portion floated up and over to him before it pulled back as two items dropped into his hand. Looking down he saw that they were a pair of fingerless gloves that seemed to have some sort of strange design on the palms and knuckles. Shrugging he slipped them on as he felt their power rush through him, feeling the connection to the sea from the designs on the knuckles and palms. Turning to his friends he was about to ask them to rise when thunder boomed and lightning crashed, the skies alight with the wrath of Zeus.

-Olympus-

-Poseidon-

As was the usual of the gods they were assembled in the throne room to watch the Camp Half-Blood Capture the Flag Game as it was for their own bragging rights as much as their children's. This was the first time though that he could remember himself being eager for the games as this was the first time one of his children was competing and he looked forward to what his son's new weapons could do, having used a bit of power to spy on their creation.

When Chiron had announced his son's team and they had done the blood sacrifice he had shivered along with Ares, Hephaestus, and Hecate but he knew his was stronger as the demigods had sacrificed to 'Poseidon' as well as 'Percy's Father', not realizing that they were one and the same. "Talk about a rush!" Ares called out gleefully.

"Why would he sacrifice to you four and not to me?" Zeus demanded "I can understand Ares, Hephaestus, and Hecate as it is their children but why you Poseidon?".

"Percy Jackson's immortal father is a water deity," he explained, wanting to keep it under wraps a little bit longer and be able to enjoy the match without hearing his brother complain "and I agreed to let him bring his girlfriends out onto my domain for their 'dates' and not interfere so he respects me.".

"Be quite, the match is starting." Hecate hushed them before Zeus could begin as the match started, several different iris message clouds showing different areas throughout the game. He faintly noticed his son's Satyr friend using nature powers to mess with the blue team, mainly Aphrodite Campers, while several Dryads came to the Red teams' aide and captured blues much to the displeasure of Hermes. But despite all that he kept his eyes riveted on the screen with his son, something Ares was doing as well as the god of war watched the boy who was dating Clarisse.

He was fascinated at the weapons his son had created with the help of his friends and their application was used flawlessly, taking down demigod and monster alike with their versatility until his son finally reached the flag. Seeing Percy basically toy with the daughter of Athena was amazing to watch and his speech only made it better, especially when Athena looked ready to blow an ichor vessel.

Finally though his son crossed the boundary line and brought victory to the red team and he prepared to make his move, waiting until every demigod was assembled before claiming his son as the rest of the Olympians froze in shock. Using it to his advantage he sent his son a gift he had prepared. The gloves wouldn't look like much but they were connected to his domains and had several amazing abilities. For his power over water he allowed the gloves to created ice spikes to extend from the knuckles as well as fire a concentrated blast of water, their reserves directly connected with the ocean, which would be of aide in battle…or pranks, either one. If his son trained up his other powers enough they should also grant the ability to cause minor earthquakes and perhaps some storm abilities as well.

Before his train of thought could continue Zeus shot to his feet and yelled in fury, pulling out a bolt of lightning which was likely to attempt to smite Percy. Before the bolt had even finished leaving his brother's fingers he shot forward and knocked it skyward using his trident as a club as the lighting burned through the sky, illuminating the world in its light. "He must die Poseidon!" Zeus roared, reaching for another bolt.

Snarling, he condensed the water particles in the air to slam into Zeus and daze the king of the gods before pushing the point of his trident into Zeus' neck, not enough to penetrate it but to the point where if Zeus moved the king of the gods would have a few new holes. "What gives you the right to kill my son?" he demanded furiously, his power bubbling around him as a storm appeared above New York, howling and screaming with his fury "When your daughter was born I allowed her to live and never took action against her as I knew it was not her fault yet you would dare attempt to murder my son?! When your daughter was revealed you tried passing a law saying that any god who took action against her would be thrown into Tartarus before the Styx stopped you due to the oath you broke to conceive her!".

"Added to that my daughter is very fond of him," Hecate said as she stepped up and prepared a spell that she aimed between Zeus' eyes "and I can't stand to make her sad.".

"Added to that Father he's a demigod I actually have respect for," Dionysus added, the god of wine sending a glare at Zeus much to his own surprise "you can't expect to stay king if you keep treating everyone around you like we're worthless.".

"I am your king!" Zeus spat in anger.

"Only as long as we allow you to be," he spat "you're becoming as bad as father was Zeus.".

At those words Zeus recoiled as if struck, a look of horror and disgust on his brother's face at the comparison, "Y-you can't mean that?" Zeus pleaded desperately, "I…I'm nothing like Father was!".

"Take a good long look in the mirror Zeus," he said coldly to his brother "tell me what you see…is it you or father that looks back into your soul?". Zeus said nothing, his brother simply seemed to slump in on himself before flashing away as he stared out at the rest of the shell shocked council. "I won't lie to any of you, I did break the oath but I don't regret it for an instant. I loved…no, I still love Percy's mother. Sally Jackson was and is a queen among women and I would give anything to see her happiness. I will do whatever I have to, to keep my son safe. Hate him if you wish, despise him if you wish, loathe his existence if you wish…but let it be for things he has truly done, not as some sort of sick revenge towards me.".

"How does Amphitrite feel about this?" Hera asked coolly as his sister stared into his eyes.

"She knows about him," he admitted "we realized long ago that our marriage wasn't the best one, arranged marriages rarely are but since Zeus arranged it and you forbid it we couldn't divorce. A few years ago we came up with the idea of being able to see other people but it had to be someone we truly cared for, not just a 'fling' or 'one night stand' and Sally is the only woman I've chosen for this and Amphitrite recently started dating a mortal of her own.".

"I will not harm your son Poseidon," Hera promised him "you have my word. And I will try to keep Zeus from doing so as well.".

"Thank you sister," he said with a smile as he surprised her with a hug which she hesitantly returned "it means a lot to me. Hopefully one day I can introduce my son to his Aunt?".

"I…I'd like that." Hera said softly as Demeter and Hestia agreed as well. Smiling he let his power over the storm dissipate as the thunderclouds faded away before he stared back at the iris screen that still showed his son, pulling the other demigods to their feet and telling them that he didn't want them bowing to him…he had never felt more proud in his immortal life.


	8. Chapter 8

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 8

-Percy-

Sighing he leaned back on the railing of the porch for the big house, gazing at Chiron and Mr. D as they explained to him that Zeus's master bolt was stolen, as the son of Poseidon he was being considered the most likely culprit, and that they were assigning him a quest to try and retrieve the bolt and clear his name. "Oh joy," he groaned as he fiddled with the straps on his new gloves "I'm guessing I don't have much choice?".

"Father has been…rather silent since your claiming," Dionysus said hesitantly "your father compared Zeus to Kronos and nobody has seen much of him since. It could be that Zeus is going through a 'soul searching' faze but it could also be that he's just plotting how to destroy you so clearing your name is probably a good idea.".

"Fine," he said with a sigh, not able to fault their logic "but what am I supposed to do?".

"Go up to the attic and consult the oracle first," Chiron said with a gesture inside "we'll move on from there.".

Nodding he climbed up the steps, feeling the power of the 'oracle' as he did so, the ancient feeling that set his skin on edge. Getting to the attic door he pushed it up, coughing at the dust cloud that was raised by doing so as he stared in shock at what lay around him. Dozens upon dozens of spoils of war filled the attic ranging from weapons, to body parts, to other random items both extraordinary and mundane. The must grotesque 'trophy' though was the mummy that sat on a tripod stool in the back, covered with beads and bangles as its lifeless marble eyes stared at him with an intensity that made him shudder. Before he could fully look around to find the 'oracle' the mummy's mouth opened with the sound of stretching leather as its decayed flesh stretched and pulled, green fog reeking of snakes spilling forth as the attic door behind him slammed shut with a bang.

"I am the Spirit of Delphi, speaker of the Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. Approach speaker, and ask." The mummy asked him, its mouth moving out of sync with the words as the decayed body struggled to move properly.

"What must I do to clear my name Oracle?" he asked as he tried to process the fact that the spirit of Prophecy was trapped inside such a decrepit body…he could feel only pity for the spirit.

In response the fog began to swirl about until it formed the shape of a beautiful woman who stared at him curiously, "You interest me, Perseus Jackson," the woman made of mist said as she walked around him, inspecting him "most who meet me fear me, some feel disgust at this form I am trapped in, some hate me for the words of prophecy I speak…but never before have I been pitied. Why?".

"Your body," he said hesitantly, trying to find the words to explain what he was trying to convey "it feels both right and wrong at once. I can tell that it was once a living woman, a true Oracle, but it feels…out of place. Your spirit feels trapped within it…it feels like it doesn't belong.".

"You are a…interesting Hero, Percy Jackson." The Oracle said softly as she finished her inspections "I shall grant you your prophecy.

You shall go west, and face the god who was turned,

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,

But all for naught, the war starts in the end."

"Thank you, Lady Oracle." He said with a small bow "For giving me the prophecy that I hope shall bring me aide.".

"You do not rage and roar?" The oracle asked demandingly "You do not bemoan your fate? Do not demand for more answers or for it to be changed?".

"Prophecy cannot be changed," he said shaking his head "and it always has a meaning besides what is most obvious. It says I will face the turned god…that I will find what was stolen and see it returned. I know that my name will be cleared. It says I will be betrayed by one who calls me a friend…there are several who call me friend when I don't see the same so it could very well be one of them. As for the line about the war starting in the end…I can't stop it but thanks to your prophecy we know it will come and can prepare for it.".

"I wish you luck on your quest young hero," the Spirit of the Oracle said with a nod as it walked back over to the mummified corpse "and I offer you this. In that pouch," the spirit touched one of the many necklaces around the mummy's neck "is written the words of the Great Prophecy…the one which speaks of a child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. Most would not want you burdened with this until it is too late…I feel you are ready now. Read it, and I honestly pray that you live a long and full life.".

As the spirit finished she dissolved once more into a shapeless mast of mist that was sucked back inside the mummy, the smell of snakes lingering behind. Hesitantly, he stepped forward and pulled out the pouch, opening it as he removed the prophecy and read out.

A half-blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach twenty against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze.

Sighing he sat down on the windowsill next to the mummy, "Thank you," he said sadly to the spirit within the corpse "for telling me.". It could have been his imagination but he could have sworn he felt a small tendril of thought brush against his mind, as if trying to thank him.

Getting back down to the porch he stared blankly at Chiron, "Ah Percy," Chiron said when he arrived "did you get your prophecy? What did it say?". Taking in a breath he told the newer prophecy he had gotten word for word to Chiron as well as his take on it. "Then why do you seem so…shaken?" the centaur asked nervously.

"Because the Oracle also gave me this." He said as he handed the small written prophecy to the centaur who paled upon seeing it "And…now I know that my days are numbered. There may be multiple different meanings to 'a single choice shall end his days'…but I can only think of one.".

"So what are you going to do?" Chiron asked sadly as even Dionysus looked at him with regret "And who will you bring with you on the quest?".

"I…I'd like to leave tomorrow." He said as he gripped the railing "There's…there are a few things I need to do first. As for who…I don't know.".

"You're not going to bring Clarisse and Lou?" Chiron asked in surprise.

"They're part of what I have to do today," he said softly as tears began to well in his eyes "I can't…I can't be with them If I know I'm just going to die in a few years.". Before walking off towards the beach where he knew the two girls were waiting for him.

Getting there he saw them laughing happily as they shared, from what he could tell, stories about their dates with him as he felt his heart break just a little bit more. "Percy!" Lou said happily when she saw him only for that happiness to leave when she saw the tears in his eyes and the serious expression that he wore.

"What happened?!" Clarisse demanded as the girls rushed over to him.

Collapsing onto the sand he explained "I…I'm being given a quest to clear my name and recover the bolt. But more than that…the oracle gave me this." He handed Lou the slip of paper with the prophecy "The Great Prophecy…the one that says I'm to die in three years.".

"WHAT?!" Lou screamed as she took the paper and read through it as fast as she could with her dyslexia, Clarisse copying her as they both stared at him with horror.

"That's why I came to talk to both of you," he said as the tears that had been growing in his eyes finally began to fall "I…I can't…I can't be with you if I know that I'm just going to die later on anyway.".

"No!" Clarisse yelled vehemently as she grabbed him, tears welling in her eyes as they did in his "We aren't going to let you do this!".

"But-" he tried to protest only for Lou to grab his face and silence him by slamming her lips onto his, Clarisse doing the same a moment later when Lou pulled back for some air and he was left gasping.

"No buts Percy," Clarisse said as both girls held onto him, wrapping their arms around him as he lay nestled between them, their tears sliding down his body as he could feel their pain through each one, "we…we'll find a way. We'll save you. We aren't going to let you go that easily.".

"Prophecies can have double meanings," Lou said as she buried her face into the crook of his neck "this one might as well.".

"How many meanings can there be for 'a single choice shall end his days'?" he asked as he didn't even try to stop the tears pouring down his face.

"Maybe they're saying that you'll become a god, or partially immortal and that it will end your days as a mortal," Lou suggested desperately "or maybe it isn't you the prophecy is talking about.".

"Maybe this will show you that no matter what you say we aren't going to abandon you." Clarisse said as she stared into his eyes before saying clearly "I swear upon the River Styx that I will not abandon Percy Jackson, that I will not leave him just because of this prophecy…that I will stay by his side and try to find a way for him to live.". As thunder boomed to seal her oath she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, trying to pour all of her raw emotion through that one simple contact. An action that Lou copied as well moments later, both the oath and the kiss.

"We aren't going to abandon you Percy," Lou promised him as she cradled his head against her chest "not now…not ever.". Unable to speak he merely held her close and cried out his pain and joy as they held him. His pain from fear of having to leave them…and joy of having women as amazing as them in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Just a quick heads up, I might not be able to update as frequently for a while, as you might have already begun to notice. I have a lot going on right now with a job search, helping my parents get the house ready to go on the market, and I'm a little writing drained right now. Seriously…look at how much I've been updating.**

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 9

-Percy-

"Are you three ready to go?" Chiron asked them as they double checked their bags near the border, Argus waiting patiently by the van as the rest of their friends were there to see them off.

"I'm pretty sure we're good Chiron," he said with a weak smile as he was still mentally processing what all had happened the day before when he discovered the Great Prophecy "and if not we can always improvise.".

"That doesn't exactly reassure me." Chiron pointed out blandly as he gave a weak chuckle.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly "will you be able to control Goldie Locks?".

"Must you call her that?" Chiron asked exasperatedly "You're only going to make her angrier.".

"She's the one who can't take a hint." Clarisse said with an uncaring shrug as he remembered what had happened the previous day after he had finished crying with Clarisse and Lou, something that had both promised to keep to themselves…he almost thanked them before they told him it was for blackmail.

-Flashback-

Still slightly shaky, he walked up the steps onto the porch of the big house with Clarisse and Lou as he saw Chiron, Dionysus, and Grover waiting there for them. "Is your situation…resolved?" Chiron asked as they walked over to the trio.

"We drilled it into his head that we weren't going to abandon him." Lou said with a nod from his right as she laced her fingers with his as Clarisse did the same on the other side.

"Good," Dionysus said with a nod "he's one of the few demigods here that isn't a pain in the ass so I'd rather he didn't become a depressed mess.".

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He grumbled before flushing when Clarisse and Lou kissed his cheeks.

"Anyway," Chiron said with a smirk "you still need to decide who is going to go with you on the quest. I would assume that your lovely ladies here have proposed?" when he nodded the centaur continued "Well the Hephaestus Cabin have volunteered, as well as the rest of the Ares Cabin, Grover here, and-".

"Wait, wait, wait," he held his hand up for silence as he turned towards his Satyr friend "you volunteered to go on a quest? I thought you didn't like fighting.".

"I may not be the best in a fight but I figured that it would be good to at least have someone you can trust on your backup option list." Grover said with a shrug as he nodded in agreement.

"AND!" Chiron interjected with a small scowl as he and Grover grinned sheepishly at the Centaur "We did have…one other volunteer.".

"Ugh," Clarisse groaned "please don't tell me…".

"I'm coming," Annabeth said with a small scowl as the girl apparently took off a Yankees cap that made her invisible "I've been waiting too damn long for a quest and you aren't taking this from me. Athena may not be a fan of Poseidon but if you're going to be trying to save the world then I'm the best chance you have of not screwing it up.".

"Okay," he said with a scowl as he held his hand up with silence and tried to reign in his temper "I have two words for you in answer to that. Piss…off." And failed dramatically at said attempt.

"Excuse me?!" she demanded affronted.

"You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since I got here and started showing you up," he said with a snort "which also just disproves your whole 'you need me to not screw up' logic as I've outperformed you since I got here. I wouldn't want you on the quest as I wouldn't trust you to change a roll of toilet paper, let along to watch my back in a life threatening quest. I'm taking Clarisse and Lou, end of discussion.".

"Why you little-!" Annabeth began before Chiron cut her off sternly.

"Annabeth," the aged centaur reprimanded "it is his quest and, as such, his choice.".

"But I've been waiting for a quest for five years!" the blonde protested as she looked at Chiron as if the ancient teacher had betrayed her "I've earned this! You can't let them take it from me!".

"You never had it to begin with," he said with a snort "nobody will want to have you on a quest if you just go around and act like you're superior to everyone in everything, refuse to accept when someone beats you, and act like the world owes you something.".

With an angry scream the daughter of Athena threw her hands down and stomped off the porch, storming over to her cabin as he could hear the door to it slam shut from the big porch, "I'll talk to her after you leave," Chiron promised with a sigh "for now you three need to go prepare.".

-End Flashback-

"Be that as it may," Chiron said with a frown "you're only further worsening the situation.".

"If she insists on acting like a child then she's going to be treated as a child," he said bluntly "if she wants to be treated like an adult then she should start acting like an adult. She can't have it both ways, that's not the way the world works.".

"Just drop it Chiron," Dionysus instructed as the ancient horseman looked ready to continue "they're teenagers…you can't truly win an argument with one as they're too stubborn to ever give up. Anyway, do you three have enough weapons and items to handle the quest?".

"Yeah," he said as he flexed his fingers, still trying to break in his new gloves from his dad while his cuffs rubbed against his skin "between three things I have, Clarisse's spear, and Lou's magic I think we're pretty good.".

"Three?" Chiron asked in surprise "I know about the gloves from your father and the chains but what else do you have?". In way of answer he pulled back his jacket to show four small gourds, two on each hip, that were pitch black with sea green wave designs on them as he, once again, thought back to the previous day and how he had gotten them.

-Flashback-

Sighing he sat down at the beach as he looked at the night sky over the ocean, the surface of the water reflecting the shining, shimmering, splendor of the heavens as he listened to the sounds of the camp. Normally the Harpies would eat any camper outside of their cabins after dark but he had been given permission to take a walk out that night so he could clear his head.

"Dad," he said softly as he gazed out at the ocean "are you there?". Almost instantly the water began to swirl and rise up as it formed the floating head he had seen before. "Hey Pops," he said softly as the head turned into a waving hand "I…I just needed to 'talk' for a bit. I…I learned about the Great Prophecy today.".

At those words the water his father as controlling shimmered and collapsed for a moment before reshaping into a panicked face. "The Oracle gave it to me," he explained "and…well I tried to leave the girls when I found out…key word tried…they didn't exactly agree with my reasoning.".

The water face turned into a full body which shrugged helplessly as if to say 'what can you do?'. "They both swore to never leave me," he continued as he gazed once more at the heavens without seeing them "they swore on the Styx.".

The shrugging water man turned into a pair of clapping hands and he got 'good choice there son'. "Yeah, yeah." He said with a playful scowl at the water "Anyway, I'm scheduled to leave on the quest to get back Zeus's bolt tomorrow and I wanted to ask you a few question about what sort of things I can do with my powers.".

The water quickly turned into a man with glasses and a notepad as he face palmed at how big of a smartass his father was being. "Anyway," he said as he leaned back against a sand dune "I know that I have powers over water and I would guess with Horses, storms, and earthquakes?". The water man turned, once again, into the head which nodded happily. "But what about other equines like Zebras? He asked, Sea life? Other liquids? Ships? What about-" he stopped when the water turned into a pair of waving hands as if to say 'slow down'.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly "you need me to repeat?". The head shook its'…head in the negative as it went through the items by making water impersonations of them next to a nodding head, although it was rather odd when there was just a misshapen blob of water for 'other liquids'. "So basically anything to do with liquid I can do?" he asked as the head nodded happily.

Yawning softly he smiled at the head and continued "Well I have to head to bed in a minute dad, kinda got a big day tomorrow after all, but I do have one more question. What about sand? Like from a beach or the bottom of the ocean. Can I control that?".

In response the water turned into a detailed smirking face before he saw a flash of emerald and, when he finished blinking the spots from his eyes he saw four gourds on the sand in front of him, all pitch black with sea green wave designs, and a note which read 'two contain sea water and two contain sea sand…both expanded greatly so they hold a lot more…have fun. P.S. Please be careful on the quest and don't make me a grandfather'

-End Flashback-

"Well," a blushing Lou said as she shot a glance at the gourds "at least we know where you get your…unique sense of humor.".

"It could be worse," he said with a shrug as he gave 'bro hugs' to Grover and Beckendorf while shaking hands with the rest of the Ares and Hephaestus cabins "I could be like Chase.".

"Don't even go there." Clarisse scowled playfully as he chuckled.

"Alright, alright," Chiron grumbled "enough out of you three. Good luck and Percy…here's a little parting gift from myself and Dionysus.". Seeing the ancient teacher toss something at him he reacted instinctively as he reached out and caught it before staring at it blankly.

"Why the heck did you give me a ball point pen?" he asked in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

Wisdom of the Waters

Chapter 10

-Percy-

Chiron looked about to answer when he remembered something, "Wait a minute," he said holding up a hand for silence "is this that pen sword from the Museum?".

"I thought you had forgotten for a moment," Chiron said with a pleased nod "yes that is the same sword. Its name is Anaklusmos.".

"The Riptide," he whispered softly as he clicked the pen and traced the blade, feeling the wave designs etched into the bronze and felt the thrum of divine sea powers "the tide that takes one by surprise and, before you know it, you're swept out to sea.".

"You're turning into a walking armory," Clarisse said with a snort "I thought that was my job? Daughter of Ares and all.".

"I have to if I want to stay alive," he said with a snort as he pocketed the pen "I not only have to survive the 'father boyfriend interrogation' from Lou's old man but from freaking _Ares_…I need every damn advantage I can get to stay alive.".

"Should I get to work on building you a coffin?" Beckendorf asked with a grin as he scowled before summoning water from his gourd and making it cover his friend's mouth before freezing it.

Sighing Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation while Beckendorf struggled to break off the ice gag, "Was that really necessary Percy?" the ancient teacher asked him causing him to grin and nod happily, Clarisse and Lou laughing behind him. "Fine," Chiron sighed "you're going to give me no end of headaches…I can just feel it. Anyway, Argus will take you to the Bus Station in New York City but from there you're on your own.".

"Thanks Chiron," he said gratefully as he shook his teacher's hand, doing the same with Dionysus a moment later "this means a lot to me.". Saying one more goodbye to the rest of his friends he climbed into the back of the van along with Clarisse and Lou, his two girlfriends snuggled up into either side as Argus climbed into the driver's seat and winked at him with one of the eyes on the back of the man's neck.

The drive was an interesting experience as he stared out at every passerby, every McDonalds, every coffee shop. He knew one of the greatest secrets of the world and with that knowledge everything seemed different than it had before. "Strange isn't it?" Lou asked him when she noticed what he was doing, "Seeing the mortal world after learning of our own? Trying to figure out what your place in it really is?".

"I already know what my place is." He said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders "My place is right here between the two of you.".

"Good answer." Clarisse said as she kissed his cheek softly "And we like you right where you are.". They would have continued but Argus rapped a fist against the dashboard to gain their attention before gesturing to the bus station they were parked next to.

"Thanks Argus," he said gratefully as they clambered out of the van, backpacks slung over their shoulders "have a safe drive back to camp.". Nodding the many eyed man pulled back out into traffic and drove back in the direction of the camp. While Clarisse bought their tickets he stood with Lou as they kept an eye out for the upcoming bus and simply enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted.

Unfortunately the silence didn't last for long as a familiar and highly unwelcome voice called out "Well looky here, if it isn't Percy Jackson, the loser of Yancy Academy.".

Pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation he turned and glared at Nancy Bobofit who had brought over a few other idiots he recognized from Yancy, "What do you want Bobofit?" he asked irritably while Lou intertwined her fingers with his own, having heard about the girl when they hung out with Grover.

"What the?" one of the idiots asked dumbly, noticing his fingers laced with Lou's "Why the hell are you dating that loser babe?" the guy asked with a leer. Snarling he had to resist the urge to use his gloves on the fool as, while his celestial bronze weapons wouldn't work as the fool was completely mortal, spikes of ice could kill any living being.

"Hey Perce!" Clarisse called as she walked over, her eyes showing that she had heard what was going on and wanted to embarrass the fools "I got the tickets and our buss is supposed to arrive in about twenty minutes.".

"Thanks Claire." He said gratefully as he buried his free hand in her hair and pulled her into a kiss as she moaned loudly, likely to piss of the now gaping group while Lou giggled.

"Don't I get a kiss Percy?" Lou asked innocently while battering her eyelashes at him causing him to grin widely once he separated his lips from a flushed Clarisse.

"Of course Lou." He said happily as he gave her the same treatment.

"What the hell?!" Bobofit exclaimed in shock as she stared at him incredulously.

"Well Bobofit," he said with a grin "while you're still probably just a pickpocket who enjoys throwing peanut butter sandwiches at people I've actually been accepted to an exclusive academy which has some of the most highly qualified instructors in the world for both academics and physical pursuits. I actually met these two lovely ladies there and since they couldn't decide which of them would get to date me they decided to share me.".

"So this is that little brat you and Grover told me about?" Clarisse asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes sparkling with amusement at what he had done to mess with Nancy's head as the camp did actually offer academic lessons for year rounder's or those who just wanted a few extra lessons and the credits could even be used to transfer into a mortal school if you want to.

"Yeah." he said as he wrapped an arm around each of their waists and pulled them against his chest where they nuzzled into him, the girls enjoying using psychological torment on his old tormentors just as much as he was.

"Why would you two babes want to be with that pathetic runt?" one of the brutes with Nancy asked with a leer, the thug clearly undressing Clarisse and Lou with his eyes.

At the question though both of his girlfriends fell over laughing as he had to hold them up but even he was snickering at the question, "Y-you actually think you're more of a man than Percy." Clarisse gasped out while laughing happily "He could kick your ass without even breaking a sweat.".

"You wanna bet?" Nancy asked as he saw greed in the Frizzy red-head's eyes "Mark against Prissy there, one on one, until one of them either surrenders or is knocked out.".

"Stakes?" Lou asked with an immaculately raised eyebrow as Clarisse grinned savagely.

"When I win you two become mine." 'Mark' said with a leer before Nancy could speak up.

"When Percy wins you lot have to give us all your cash." Clarisse countered with a scowl as Nancy nodded, the girl clearly confident in her friend's fighting skill. "Percy," Clarisse instructed as the Mark took of his jacket to get ready to fight, "break him.".

"Gladly." He growled as he got into a fighting stance and Clarisse and Lou backed up to give him room. For moment all was silent before Mark charged forward with a yell, the idiot clearly broadcasting his fighting style, or lack there of, and every attack that was intended. Rolling his eyes he sidestepped the clumsy blow and grabbed Mark's arm, bending it backwards as he pushed down, forcing his opponent to their knees with ease while bending the hand back as he began to apply pressure to the pressure point between Mark's thumb and pointer finger.

"You broadcasted every movement you made," he said calmly as Mark whimpered in pain from the pressure point he was applying "your form, if it can even be called that, was sloppy, your stance was poor, you truly are a pathetic fighter. No, you don't deserve to be called a fighter, you are naught but a simple brawler. A boy, trying to claim himself a man.".

"Way to go Percy!" Clarisse cheered as she and Lou walked over to him where he was still holding Mark in the painful pin, preventing his opponent from moving as tears began to form in the fool's eyes "But why are you explaining that to him?".

"Because he might one day become a somewhat decent fighter and those are far too few for my tastes." he said with a smile, noting the girl's wandering hands on him as well as the amusing reaction Mark was having to seeing the two girls that the fool had tried to 'win' groping the 'pathetic weakling Percy Jackson'. "My mindset is that if you don't have any good opponents…then make one. Now Mark, you had enough yet?".

"Just wait until I get out of this." The fool growled angrily causing him to sigh and use a different pressure point by squeezing the joint where the thumb met the hand right on the bone as Mark began to cry out, "Uncle, uncle!".

"Good boy." He said with a nod as he dropped the idiot who fell to the ground panting.

He never let his guard down though and, just as he predicted, Mark shot to his feet, screaming out "Take this you bastard!" with a fist cocked back ready to punch. In response he just laughed as Clarisse moved forward and kicked the running idiot in the balls, dropping Mark once again to the floor.

"I believe you owe us some money." Clarisse said with a smirk as the others gulped and hastily tossed their wallets before running, dragging a still moaning Mark with them. Laughing happily he scooped up the dropped items and then boarded the bus once it approached, climbing into the back with Clarisse and Lou as they were still trying not to laugh at what had just happened. Thirty minutes down the road though the bus stopped once again and he paled when he saw who climbed aboard. "Damn it all," he whispered wide eyed "it's the furies again.".


End file.
